Hot Flashes
by Destiny Brighthope
Summary: Steamy flash fiction for the mature, discerning reader.
1. Birthday

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_Not sure where this came from, but in the tradition of the flash fiction challenges popping up lately, Destiny Brighthope presents:_

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Hot Flashes**

_(yep, pretty much what it sounds like)_

_**by Destiny Brighthope**  
_

**1. Birthday**

Before the cake could be cut or the gifts opened, the guest of honor whispered in his ear, "Rodney, I'm ready for my birthday spanking."

Back in her room Jennifer moaned as his palm connected with her panty-clad rear. Not too rough, nor too gentle. Just right. A scorching kiss conveyed her approval.

Her leg journeyed up his outer thigh and settled at his waist. The hand on her rear shifted to support her thigh, squeezing the pliant flesh and eliciting the most delightful sounds from her throat. Her arms encircled his neck; her other leg nudged his; and almost too late he recognized her intent.

He disengaged the kiss only to have her tongue jammed into his mouth when he tried to speak. Finally, he turned his head. "Jennifer, stop."

"You know what I want," she cooed before attacking his throat.

"But my _back_," he whined.

"Use the wall."

"The wall?"

"To support my weight." She peeled the boxers down his hips and stroked him. "Please. I've never come so hard before."

Rodney shuddered in her grasp. He didn't want to, but... "If I pull a muscle, I get a back rub. Maybe a leg rub too."

Sliding her panties aside, she rubbed him against her entrance. She was hot, wet, and ready.

"I want a back rub anyway," Rodney added.

Jennifer laughed. "It's _my_ birthday."

"Even so."

"Fine, but I'll be topless. And you can't turn around."

"Can I—?"

"No mirrors."

He knelt before her, grasping the sides of her panties and tearing them down her legs. She nearly stumbled when he pressed a sudden passionate kiss to her nether lips, but he held her steady.

"Ooh, Rod," she cried. Her fingers mauled his shoulders, and he was once again thankful to have a girlfriend who eschewed long nails.

He staggered kisses up her belly and trunk as he rose, his manhood swiping her mound along the way. He kissed her cheeks and chin but stopped short of her mouth. It drove him crazy whenever she tasted herself on his lips, but he never forced the issue. The final say, as always, was hers.

Her tongue darted out to lick the moisture from his swollen lips. "Well?"

At his nod she wound her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto the desk where he could bend his knees and line up his entry. She gasped as he plunged in to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

Small grunts each time his pubic bone impacted hers joined the soft, wet sounds of her arousal to form a carnal refrain for their coupling. Her legs hooked around his waist, crossing at the ankles to lock him in place. She all but squealed her excitement. "Now, Rodney!"

Clutching her buttocks, he lifted her off the desk. Gravity forced her down harder upon him, and her muscles squeezed him tightly. He tried maneuvering her to the wall as quickly as possible, but Jennifer wasn't cooperating. Head thrown back, she ground herself against him.

He couldn't brace her against the wall without bumping her head. "I'm gong to drop you," he growled.

Relenting, she tucked her head beneath his chin.

Supported by the wall, his thrusting grew more frantic until her rear was bouncing off the masonry with each thrust. Jennifer shrieked and released a stream of obscenities that would have made the saltiest marine on base blush. The words drove Rodney over the edge, and he came, spilling his seed inside her.

Little spasms massaged his shaft as he basked in the afterglow. "Jennifer, you were right. That was amazing...Jennifer?"

She slumped against his chest, legs dangling off his hips and arms slack at her sides. His legs were shaking, and he just managed not to collapse as he lowered himself and Jennifer to the floor.

Her eyes fluttered, and she stirred.

"Did you black out?" Rodney shook his head, amazed.

Drunkenly, she murmured, "Don't let it go to your head."

A cocky grin curled his lips.

"What?" she said.

He puffed out his chest and crooned, "Happy Birthday to you..."

**[end]**

* * *

_I'll try to keep the word count under 1,000 for each installment. This one was 704. Thanks to RoryFaller, beta extraordinaire. _


	2. Size Matters 1 of 3

Disclaimer

_MGM owns SGA._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_This chapter is all setup. The fun starts next time._

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Hot Flashes**

_**by Destiny Brighthope**_

**2. Size Matters**

**(1 of 3)**

They were kissing again, hot and heavy, delightful little moans escaping her throat, her delicate lips caressing his. Rodney hadn't made out this much since grad school. Usually his affairs burned bright like a match, brief and intense. But Jennifer wanted to go slowly and savor their intimacy. Rodney tried to respect that—he really did. But whenever they kissed for longer than a few minutes, his libido took over. And his hands wandered.

"Damn it, Rodney!"

"Sorry, sorry." Without realizing it, he'd been toying with the zip on her sweater. He had it worked down to her belly, exposing her lacy white bra and a generous portion of creamy flesh. The sight mesmerized him until she pulled the garment closed and fled, leaving him speechless on the couch. He wanted to follow, but her glare kept him rooted to the spot until the door swished shut behind her.

Had there been tears in her eyes?

* * *

Rodney spent the next week in an isolated lab far from the Tower, throwing himself into work to give Jennifer the space she obviously wanted. They spoke rarely, and the one lunch they shared passed in a tense silence that made their tablemates uncomfortable. The weekly briefing with Mister Woolsey would be tomorrow morning, and the base commander made it clear to Rodney that his and Jennifer's issues had better be worked out before then. But every time Rodney reached for his radio, he chickened out.

The lab was quieter than usual that night, Rodney having taken most of the equipment offline to run diagnostics. The silence gave him plenty of time to face his demons, a feat he accomplished by leaning against a console and muttering to himself.

"Women are a waste of energy. Think of all you can accomplish without the distraction." He reached up to tap his radio and scratched behind his ear instead.

"Your every relationship has been a colossal failure. This one won't be any different." He succeeded in opening a channel, but his throat seized up when he tried to pronounce her name.

"For God's sake, she's five-and-a-half-feet tall. Why are you so intimidated?" This time for sure. He tapped the radio. "McKay to Keller."

"Yes, Rodney?" A hand squeezed his arm. He jumped, slipped, and smacked his head against the console.

Touching the back of his head, he winced. "Jennifer?"

She was at his side in an instant. Two of her were in fact. Rodney screwed his eyes shut. When he reopened them, the twin beauties had coalesced into one.

"Sorry," she said. "I thought you heard me come in."

"How much did you overhear?"

She smiled. "Do I really intimidate you?"

He groaned but allowed Jennifer to help him to a sitting position. He could have managed himself, but he'd missed her touch since their fight.

"I'll get you some ice for that bump," she said and started to stand.

Rodney caught her hand. "We need to talk." He expected a protest, but Jennifer surprised him by settling beside him, shoulder to shoulder, without a fight.

"I've been trying all week," she said.

"I...know."

"That sounded like an accusation." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I didn't mean it to. Rodney—?"

His lips crashed into hers. After an initial squeak she relaxed into the kiss as if the last week had never happened. Determined to prove he could show restraint, Rodney maneuvered an arm around her shoulders and used his free hand to gently stroke her cheek. Even that was too much for her, and she broke off the kiss.

He sighed in frustration and snapped, "Jennifer, if you don't want to be with me, tell me now."

His harsh tone made her flinch, and Rodney felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over him. But when he tried to apologize—a far too frequent occurrence in this relationship—she pressed a finger to his lips.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she whispered, "I want to be with you, but I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "You know how stressed I've been lately?"

"Trying to perfect Carson's Wraith retrovirus?"

"Plus my patients on base and off world. To catch up on work, I've skipped gym visits, eaten junk food instead of going to the mess hall, even stopped taking self-defense classes because you—" She poked him in the chest. "—don't like me spending time with Ronon."

"I never said that."

"Of course not. You only groaned every time I mentioned it."

"Because I've seen your gym clothes."

"Well, I stopped." Jennifer poked him again. "And I've been too busy to find another instructor."

He claimed the hand poking him and pressed it to his heart. "What does this have to do with you not wanting to—?"

"Well, look at me."

He did. "You're gorgeous."

"Don't."

"What?"

"My thighs, my hips, my waist." She released a ragged sigh. "I've gained weight, Rodney. Until I lose it, I'm embarrassed for you to see me naked."

**[to be continued]**

* * *

_RoryFaller_ beta read. Thanks, Rory!**  
**


	3. Size Matters 2 of 3

_MGM owns SGA_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

* * *

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Hot Flashes**

_**by Destiny Brighthope**_

**2. Size Matters**

**(2 of 3)**

Jennifer's words hung in the air like fog. Rodney had seen her bounce back from torture, kidnapping, and more near-death experiences than he cared to recall. He refused to see her done in by mere vanity. Desperate to bolster her flagging self-esteem, he blurted out the first thought that came to mind.

Big mistake. Her shoulders stiffened in his grasp, and the hand over his heart curled into a fist. "If I'm _crazy_," she growled, "then why don't my uniforms fit anymore?"

He gave brief glances to her trousers and the shirt beneath her open jacket. "Maybe it's a little tight, but it looks just fine to me."

"Tight?" Her jaw dropped. "This is a new one, a size larger."

"Oh. Well, obviously I didn't get a good look." He leaned back. "Nope, not tight at all. Plenty of room to spare."

"Room for me to grow into?" she snapped.

"You're a beautiful woman, Jennifer, _my_ beautiful woman. A few extra pounds won't change that." Standing swiftly, he lifted the young doctor to her feet. "Light as a feather," he murmured and lowered his mouth to claim a kiss.

She ducked her head at the last moment. Undaunted, Rodney brushed his lips against her cheek instead. A mischievous grin teased the corners of his mouth as he stepped back.

Jennifer furrowed her brow. "What are you up to now?"

He made a great show of looking her up and down, then motioned with his finger, indicating he wished for her to twirl.

She crossed her arms. "Absolutely not."

"What if I do it first?" He rotated in place a full three hundred sixty degrees. "See, nothing to it."

"No, Rodney."

"Please. For me."

She spun quickly. "There. Happy?"

"Slowly," he insisted. "Like I did. And take off your jacket first."

Grumbling that eyes as blue as his ought to be outlawed, Jennifer slipped the jacket off her shoulders and draped it over a console. The sight of her bare arms shallowed Rodney's breathing and set his pulse racing. He wondered if the quartermaster stocked long-sleeved tops in Jennifer's new size. He hoped not.

The slow spin that ensued allowed Rodney the chance to study her figure critically. Though it left a bad taste in his mouth, he owed Jennifer to try and view her body from her perspective. Certainly, she wasn't perfect. Her stomach poked out a little; her hips were rounder and her face fuller than when they met. But where she spoke of flaws, he saw a ripe fullness that emphasized her femininity.

Moreover, she possessed the same intelligent sparkle in her eyes and the same vulnerability in her features that stirred in him—a man never famed for bravery or fighting prowess—an almost reckless need to protect her. And she always would, no matter how much weight she gained.

He ambushed Jennifer with a kiss before she completed her circle. Caught off guard, she resisted. But as he deepened the kiss, the arms that rose to fend off his advance wilted and settled against his chest. His hands roamed freely across her back, and she made no protest when he snaked one underneath her shirt to stroke her flesh.

Renewed strength flooded her limbs, and she clutched at the edges of his jacket to draw him closer. Their bodies were molded together from chest to knees when their lips parted. Jennifer trembled in his grasp and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his throat.

Her own throat was close enough to nuzzle, and his lips throbbed in anticipation. He could already hear her squeals of delight as his teeth scraped lightly across her sensitive flesh. He held back. Much as he longed to lower her to the floor and slake his lust—her heavy breathing and the way she clung to him were proof she wouldn't object—he needed hers to be a conscious decision, a decision of the heart as well as the hormones.

Jennifer's hand disappeared beneath his jacket to trace a circular pattern into his chest. "Turn out the lights," she cooed.

He was tempted to obey, but his protective streak had already identified Jennifer's insecurities as a major threat. His next word was the single most difficult he'd ever spoken: "No."

Jennifer shook her head. She didn't understand.

"I want to see you," he insisted in a tone that was more petulant and pleading than suave and seductive as he'd intended.

"A few weeks in the gym, and I'll tone right up." She tugged the shirt out of his waistband. "Then you can see me."

Rodney held firm. "Now, Jennifer. Or...or this isn't happening."

"I'm offering myself to you."

"And I want you, _all_ of you."

It was a gamble to be sure, one that each passing second had Rodney more and more convinced he'd lost. Jennifer slipped out of their embrace and retreated several paces. Chewing her lip, she fixed him with a searching gaze. He smiled in a manner he hoped was reassuring. Her gaze dropped, and he nearly cursed aloud.

**[to be concluded]**

* * *

_This one probably should have been posted as a new story rather than a Hot Flash, but the title made yours truly blush a little too deeply. Thanks to RoryFaller for beta reading and pestering me to finish. Thanks also to DaniWilder for use of one of her patented cliffhangers. _

_Till next time, darlings,_

_Des_


	4. Size Matters 3 of 3

Disclaimer

_MGM owns SGA_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

* * *

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Hot Flashes**

_**by Destiny Brighthope**_

**2. Size Matters**

**(3 of 3)**

_Warning: The following story caused my beta reader to collapse into diabetic shock. A second beta was called in, but he too succumbed. Get better soon, RoryFaller and Koinekid. _

* * *

Quickly, as if hesitation would reverse her decision, Jennifer lifted the shirt over her head, kicked off her sneakers, and unbuttoned her trousers. They pooled at her feet, revealing a pair of pale blue satin panties that, with its matching brassiere, showcased her soft feminine curves in a way that left Rodney speechless. He let out a long, low whistle.

Jennifer's head shot up, a scowl twisting her lovely features. Did she think he was mocking her? He wasn't. Far from it. He just hoped his huge grin and barely audible, "God, you're beautiful," were enough to prove his sincerity.

A heartbeat later she was on him, tearing at his jacket and trapping his arms in his sleeves in her haste to remove the garment. Together, they made short work of his uniform. Clad only in boxers and socks, it was clear Rodney could stand to lose a few pounds himself. But Jennifer admired his sturdy frame as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

The nearly nude lovers began a slow exploration of one another's bodies. Rodney slid the bra strap off Jennifer's shoulder and greeted the newly exposed flesh with a kiss. Hugging her close to reach around and unhook her bra, he could feel her stiff nipples poke his chest through the satin.

She groaned in embarrassment, or perhaps appreciation. If the wispy material felt this nice against his chest, he could only imagine how it felt tickling her sensitive buds.

Not to be outdone by the lingerie, Rodney peeled his satiny rival from Jennifer's chest and let it drop to the floor. Her breasts were small but heavy in his hands. He squeezed them possessively, and Jennifer cried out. He smirked. McKay 1, satin 0.

The panties, too, would have to go. He hooked his thumbs under her waistband, then paused briefly, wondering if the lab were an appropriate setting for their first time. Jennifer deserved silk sheets and rose petals, not a cold floor with a folded jacket for a pillow. Then her hand dipped below his waistband, and he decided fancy sheets could wait. Her panties hit the floor. With a saucy look from Jennifer, so did his boxers.

On impulse he reached between her legs to cup her sex. She jumped and seized his wrist. But she also spread her thighs. It was an invitation Rodney couldn't refuse. He caressed her slick folds gently at first, then vigorously when the death grip on his wrist slackened. He thrust a finger deep inside, seeking, searching. There.

Jennifer let out a sudden gasp. Repeating his last motion excited the same response, so he applied more pressure to the spot and began to thumb sensuous circles around her clit. Her sex contracted around his finger. The convulsions radiated outward until her entire body quaked with pleasure.

Eyes that had drifted shut opened as wide as saucers. "Stop," she cried. "Not yet."

Rodney slowed his thumb but kept the pressure on her interior constant. "Jennifer?"

Clutching at the hand fondling her, she spoke through gritted teeth. "I-I want you inside me when I come."

Insistent hands tugged Rodney to the floor and directed him to lie on his back. Jennifer wasted no time crouching over her lover and positioning him at her entrance. Wiggling her hips, she sank onto his shaft.

Balanced against his chest, she moved up and down until they'd established a rhythm. Then she tucked her legs beneath her and leaned back. Her brow pinched in frustration as she attempted various angles. A shudder went through her when she found the one that rubbed his erection against the magic spot.

"Touch me," she barked, her voice husky. She didn't specify where, nor did he need to ask. The combination of sensations quickly sent her over the edge. Shrieking his name, she pitched forward and flopped against his chest. As the aftershocks rippled through Jennifer, her lips formed a tight seal against Rodney's throat.

Her wet lips mauling his sensitive flesh spurred his lust to new heights. Groaning, he flipped his lover onto her back and pushed her legs to her chest, hooking her knees over his elbows. She yelped at the suddenness of the move and frowned at the unflattering way the position displayed her belly. But worry gave way to renewed lust as he eased his undiminished erection into her slippery passage.

He pounded her hard and fast. Each impact against her pelvic bone tore a loud, guttural moan from her throat. Sweat dripped from his every pore, drenching his hair and dripping onto his partner's frame. Both were too far gone to care. Jennifer tried to buck her hips to meet his energetic thrusts, but his pace grew so frantic that she gave up, threw her arms around his sweat-slicked neck, and enjoyed the ride.

With an incoherent growl he came, filling her with his seed, her sheath convulsing in violent spasms and accepting nothing less than his every drop. Easing her legs down, he leaned over her, depending on his elbows to support his weight. He wished to kiss her but was having trouble catching his breath. He nipped gently at the flesh of her collarbone instead.

Jennifer stroked his back, and he raised his head. Her hair was spread around her in a messy halo as she gazed adoringly at him. Her lips were swollen terribly, and his tingled in sympathy. He stretched for his nearby jacket, folded the garment, and slid it beneath her head.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He blushed, for the moment not trusting himself to speak.

"Now you're the shy one?" Gingerly, Jennifer touched the skin of his throat. Rodney could feel the burst capillaries that signaled the formation of a world class hickey. There would be no disguising it at tomorrow morning's meeting.

"Sorry," she said. "Got carried away."

"Don't apologize. Now the senior staff will have no doubt how I and the most beautiful woman on base spent our evening."

His heart melted at Jennifer's reaction to the praise. He didn't know women could blush that fiercely. He lowered his mouth to ghost a kiss against her lips before rolling off her. Lying beside her, he stroked her belly as it rose and fell in time to her breathing. He paused, wondering if she were still sensitive about her supposed weight problem.

But when he searched her face again, a contented smile played over her lips. Rodney felt compelled to break his silence but was at a loss as for what to say. Finally, he muttered, "Jennifer, how do you feel?"

It turned out to be the exact right question. Contentment soared to delight. She spoke a single word before pouncing on him and completing the thought. "Beautiful," she said, and added, before her swollen lips devoured his, "thanks to you."

**[end]**

* * *

_Sorry this took a while. I was partway through when the story took a detour. The endpoint was the same, but I ran smack into a bright orange sign that said _ROAD WORK AHEAD_, and the route changed. _

_Thanks for your support and reviews. I have another Hot Flash planned. This one will be a single chapter._

_Till next time, darlings,_

_Des_


End file.
